The White Wolf of Icicle Creek
The White Wolf of Icicle Creek is the sixteenth game in the Nancy Drew adventure series. It is based on Nancy Drew Mystery Stories #164: The Mystery of the Mother Wolf. This game introduced one of the most dramatic interface changes to the series. Mainly, the menu was eliminated in this game and integrated into the new interface. Synopsis Follow a trail to hidden secrets and sabotage! You, as Nancy Drew, travel to the Canadian Rockies in Alberta, Canada to investigate the Icicle Creek Lodge. Chantal Moique, the owner of the lodge, has asked you to uncover the culprit behind a recent string of suspicious accidents. A wolf also appears at the site of accidents and then mysteriously disappears when the police arrive. Some blame the wolf and say that it's been causing the lodge bad luck lately. As you make your way to the lodge, an explosion rocks the night and a wolf howls mournfully in the distance. You have barely set foot on the premises and already trouble is afoot! Can you solve this mystery before all the guests leave and Chantal is left out in the cold? * Cook up savory meals such as omelettes, hamburgers and salmon * Ride across the rolling snow in a snowmobile and explore in snow shoes * Take aim in snowball fights and go ice fishing Characters Ollie Randall Ollie is the lodge's caretaker. He's gruff and quiet, and also believes that the white wolf should be shot so it won't be a threat. He has a 6-year-old daughter known as Freddie, who spends all her time outside and is known as the snow princess. Yanni Volkstaia Yanni is an Olympic cross-country skier who believes he's the best in the world. Originally from Fredonia, he is training at the lodge and believes his competitors are spying on him and trying to sabotage him. Bill Kessler Bill is a Canadian who has come to the lodge for some ice fishing, although he's usually napping in the lodge proper. Like Ollie, he thinks the white wolf has to go. Lou Talbot Lou is a student majoring in art at UC Brea, on vacation at the lodge. He likes to create earthitecture - art out of dirt - and thinks the white wolf should be left alone. Guadalupe Comillo Guadalupe is a birdwatcher and environmental advocate. She strongly disapproves of Ollie's actions against the white wolf. If you're having trouble finding her, set your alarm clock to 11 AM, face the kitchen, turn around and she'll be there. Phone Friends The phone is located on the front desk next to the computer. Ned Nickerson Ned is Nancy's boyfriend and can give her advice and hints. Tino Balducci Chantal hires Tino as a consultant for this case. Despite her dislike towards this idea due to her experiences with him in the past, Nancy can get advice from him as well if she's a Junior Detective. Chantal Moique Chantal owns the lodge and wants Nancy to find out what's been going on with it. She is in Edmonton, attempting to settle with the insurance company of a guest suing her. Trivia * The 2007 Nancy Drew movie was released eight days after the release of The White Wolf of Icicle Creek. * The original theme song is played during the credits. Continuity Foreshadowing Main/recurring character revelations Allusions Goofs Logo Wii Version In 2008, a Wii version of the game was released by Her Interactive and Sega. The Wii version follows the same plot as the game. However, puzzles have been adapted for compatibility to the console. * The scenarios where Nancy makes food are completely different and take place in a different kitchen (to go with the Wii's controls). * The ice fishing challenge has a more realistic underwater environment. * The easter egg looks like a fish. * The ice flow puzzle now has to do with balance. * Unique to the Wii version is that photo pieces are scattered throughout the game. They can be reconstructed to form a picture of Julius McQuade and the white wolf. As of September 24, 2012, the game has been discontinued. White Wolf Category:White Wolf of Icicle Creek